China's Dream Of Fear
by TheZombieQueen
Summary: Oh hi there!Here's another story from me, only a little devastating one. China has been having a breakdown since the tragic *sob* events in book 6. It's time to end it. But is she being watched by the eyes she's most scared to see? a weird tragedy. enjoy!
1. The River

China Sorrows felt her eyes tingle, as she felt something squirky moving between her eyes. She didn't want to open them. She wanted them to be closed forever. _But it felt so __disgusting_. No. She had to let it disgust her to death. _But it's-..._ China couldn't make it. She opened her eyes and she saw a black worm poking her eyelids. She scowled. "A horrible reflex.", she thought.

She held it and placed it on the grass. Grass? She didn't even realise she was lying on dry, dead grass. She glanced at herself. She had better days. Much better days. She was covered with mud and her clothes were all ripped. Her bare arms were visible under the expensive silk sky blue shirt of hers. Her hair was a mess and was sticking out in odd angles. She had no time to think of Fletcher Renn. After all she wouldn't be like this if the past didn't hurt her so bad. Yes, she had better days, it was true. But without the ripped clothes, she was the same everyday.

She sighed and then glanced at the environment. She was in a forest. A little forest with bushes which looked much tempting when she was a child. She used to come here with Bliss, play hide and seek just like normal children. She remembered the times they laughed and drag themselves on the once wet and comfortable grass. She couldn't remember the times she used to laugh. She remembered it being fun though. She tried a smile but it created a stir on her immobile face. She couldn't remember how to feel. After all her life didn't mean anything now. She closed her eyes once again, hoping she wouldn't be able to open them. But the survival instinct made her open her eyes again. She sighed wistfully and straightened up from where she was sitting. She didn't even do that on purpose. She felt just like an empty shell, with no feelings. Just breathing and seeing. She prefered being a plant, just sitting there and watching the time go on without even Her emotions have taken over her life so much that she didn't even realise they were actually emotions. She got used to them, let them take over her. Finally, China Sorrows, the Great China Sorrows was beaten. By herself. Such a shame, she thought.

She _let_ feelings rule her life. She let _them _use her. Although she only remembering having proper fun with them, not with some worshippers and bad guys. This is where she thought she belonged to. But she made her first and biggest mistake when she didn't let any thought and any feeling change her prejudice against the Sanctuary after witnessing her parents being killed by a Cleaver. She remember how they screamed, how they were dragged with their immobile bodies.

She remember the feeling, the anger crawling inside her, stoning her heart at every move. Past was such painful thing. She didn't want to remember anything. A silent teardrop fell down her cheek. Her eyes didn't even move when she felt the teardrop making it's way down her cheek.

_Love. _A loud sob escaped from her lips from the utter feeling of this word. She hated this thing. She gritted her teeth. What was she thinking anyways? After all she has done, all the sins, all the lies she had told, after everything, she thought she could be with _him again?_ He was the only one she had real feelings for. The only one she didn't want anything from. She would get chills everytime when she saw that tilt of his head when he was smiling. She remembered his smile and how much she meant for her to make him smile. All was gone. That's why she didn't want to fall in love with anyone. Something would happen anytime someone has fallen in love with someone. It's usual. And to her horror mostly, all of these thoughts, were proven right.Her heart was broken, in only a few minutes.

She was walking with her bare feet. She didn't even wince when she felt some sharp ones sticking and making her feet bleed. Her face wad solid. No feelings were strong enough to make it form a frown or anything. It was just _blank._ She walked and walked and walked. Walked over the long and short bushes which once was her hiding place, the only time she felt safe in this wearisome world for a child. It was still the same. She kept hiding and she felt safe. Being happy with her hiding and mysterious behaviour. She wanted to be found. But she didn't want to look at people's surprised yet angry faces filled with hatred as she was dragged to the Sanctuary prison.

She stopped. She looked down and saw her now empty face looking at her from the bottom of the cliff. The shadow of Serpine's one and only castle, standing at it's place coldly, was covering China. She held out both arms to her sides. She closed her eyes and let her body fall down the cliff. She didn't even feel the freezing water of the lake. Even if her eyes were numb, she could feel cold dead eyes watching her every move.

_**-Oooh, slight creepy! It was even creepier to write, considering the fact I'm not this kind of like a tragedic writer, although this was so much FUN. I have to admit devastated China made me feel good. Woo. So anyways, this is quite a long chapter and I know the laf was probably a waste of your time but at least I tried, yeah? No? Ok... *makes a face* Yeah, thanks for reading tho. ;] **_

_**-Your obssessed minion: Zombie Queen.**_


	2. Worthless

**Oh hi. My first head note. uh. I need to be focused and cautious. I messed up at the footnotes, this is my only chance to write something good... Wait... Oh.**

**So... Welcome to the probably-so-called-ending chapter of this tragedic story and I recommend you to listen Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin since I was listening to it and I was like "Evil China, argghh.". So it creates a good atmosphere. Anyways, nobody listens to a zombie these days, enjoy the tragedy! ;] **

China was feeling empty. Very empty for her liking. Normal people did really not usually felt empty while they were dying. Although, this is China Sorrows. She knows how to surprise herself.

She was dizzy and numb by the cold waves of the river as they were sharp blades. They passed _through_ China's body with creating a mess. The hit didn't make her bleed, but they created a book sized, lean scars. She could see her flesh slowly turning to deep grey. She didn't want to watch this happening to her but she couldn't afford with closing her eyes. She watched as she was slowly taken away from consciousness.

They were pushing China deep into the river. In every hit, she felt the anger in the waves. The hatret. This river didn't have feelings. But China thought it was pretty impressive since the waves expressed it very well.

She was sad. China finally felt sad for something. Her clothes. Her clothes were too beautiful, too naive, too innocent and too young to be being ripped with this anger. She didn't deserve anything.

The waves were pushing harder. Harder as the preasure was making her ears tingle and her throat to be stiff so hard that she couldn't feel her hand touching it.

She couldn't believe that she was thinking of such things while she was dying. Things didn't seem right. China was used to these situations. After all, she even suspected she would go this easily. Her sins wouldn't let them. She needed to pay.

Suddenly, the river went silent. Too silent. It was as dull as China's soul. Empty. She was still awake. Something was _too _wrong.

She opened her eyes. Saw that she was stuck becuase of a rock, which passed through her stomach. She could see her stomach and flesh, which burst out from her ribcage. She didn't feel slight pain nor pity for herself. It wasn't the right time to be pity. She suddenly felt her stomach twist. Not because it was ripped open. Because she saw something. Something familliar. China Sorrows arched her head and screamed. Screamed but noting came out, not even bubbles. Only blood. It burst out and coloured the dim waters with a faint red colour. The life was gone in the river. She was dead. But it still was not over.

She felt hands gripping her throat. That was the time she realised her stiff throat. She could hear her bones in her throat, cracking and making faint croaking sounds from the attacker's grip. China looked over. Fighting the blur in her eyes, she looked out. But saw no one. She only felt the grip. Then something appeared. A pair of eyes. Those eyes were once burnt with intelligence. Now it was burnt with the desire of bloodlust.

A face. A wave of darkness created a smooth face. China watched in horror as the face was shaped. The face slowly leaned forward and stooped like it was waiting for the face to be complete again.

China was trying in vain to get out of the grip. She shaked hard but didn't even create a small stir in the attacker's hands. Now the darkness was gone. The face looked up at China. It was calm. But it wasn't a good type of calm. It was a type of calm which gave the person the feeling of death. What a coincidence. His eyes were dull and empty yet still burning with bloodlust. Only calmer. They were green. But they were looking like they were covered with dust so long that it was finally stained because they were never closed. They have never been. Yet, they're _still_ open.

The face was blurry but it was calm yet could have been attractive. The years made it look blue and cold. The darkness sweeping through the skin was still visible. It created the blurry view.

China looked at the face. It looked so familliar yet so alien. Both of them, flashing a match of the face's owner. China screamed and let the feelings rush to her heart. She screamed. She was looking to her death in the eye. She always did. Yet she didn't notice she was.

**-... Oooh, creepy cliffhanger!... awkward silence* Ok, I know this was terrible. Yes. Yes it was, I know. I never actually tried to write these, it's obvious, isn't it? I never liked reading cliffhangers, but I like writing them. evil grin* **

**So yeah. I'm feeling drained and this is probably the end of this story. It's too short and too "cliffhangy" but I don't think I can go on with this without failing to be creepy. So yeah. Special Thanks to Skylair Hernandez for supporting me and giving me loads of amazing ideas, too amazing for me even at the worst times of writer's block :D**

**Now, your minion Zombie Queen has to drink tea. Farewell! (this word was nice to use, a little note)**

**-Zombie Queen I **


	3. Author Writing

Er.. Hi. So let's skip the formalities people, and come to the point I admit that this is an author's note, peace!

Yeah so I don't know any of you care author's notes.

If you're still here, it means my reverse psychology has worked. [dances]

So, let's come to the serious subject [formal cough]. As noticed by you guys, I think, I added a little note, saying that I'm not really sure if I should continue this China's Dream Of Fear, which you have been reading so far, as presumed.

And that's why I'm covering your computer screens with a note, should I continue writing it or let it end in people's "imagination"?

Tell me as soon as possible or ignore this message, cause it will explode in 10 seconds.

Just kidding, you'll only get a cookie. Here you go. [hands a cookie to the screen]

Just let me know if you want me to continue this devastating story.

Peace,

-Your One and Only Zombie Queen, Currently Sitting On Her "Thrown".


	4. A soup and A Plan

China's eyes did _not _open, strangely, for her liking. She first fell, sorry:_dived, _to the floor, panting hardly. Her hands automatically found her tummy, which was pierced through a rock. A _damn_ _rock_. But her tummy was, again strangely, grumbling because of hunger. After all she's seen, her tummy wanted something that she never expected... Food. And it was unpatient, oh God how unpatient it was. China was bemused by this fact. But she really couldn't afford to be amused, since she was too busy trying to stop her eyes from leaking tears of pain and grief.

After a _while, _China opened her eyes again. She glanced at her room. The beautiful sky blue walls and a humble, cream white bed which completed the barely filled room. With a small dark coffee table, a comfy dark green couch and a full length mirror with the palest blue borders. A cup of tea on the coffee table filled the room with a pleasant cinnamon smell. But this time even the cinnamon tea smell China didn't like complex rooms and stuff, since she liked changes in her life. Her library, for example, was far too complex. It made the rainy weather in Ireland even more devastating than ever... At least there was that.

She shrugged off the wistful feeling off herself and shuffled to the glass door, taking the pale pink gown with her lazily from the couch. She opened the door and shuffled to the again humble kitchen. She smiled weakly at herself when she saw the tomato soup- ready, boiling hot and delicious as always- which she prepared for herself after her daily nap. Her daily naps ended with a disaster, naturally, so she knew what she would do to cheer her up, at least a little.

She took the bowl and gently placed it on the walnut table behind her with a delicate spoon. She fancied good cutlery. But the pleasant feeling of using them were useless if you don't have anyone to brag your cutlery. China sighed and took a delicate sip of her soup. The soup refreshed her senses. She swallowed and she felt a warm chill-down through her body. She couldn't help to redeem herself from looking at her revolver in the living room.

That feeling again. That feeling that she will be dead in a month or less. It depended on her amateur luck to trick death. But she knew that he will come for her. Come for her sins and her wrong doings. They were too grave to be accepted. She needed to be punished. She deserved everything. She knew her dream will eventually become real. But not today.

She put on her white fur coat and put on her delicate black heels. Ignoring the mess on her head, which was called "hair", she took her umbrella and rushed outside.

Today, was the day, the one and only China Sorrows... Had a plan.

_**Seriously people, this was one of the poorest stories I've ever written... Probably the "poorest"i but I don't want to brag myself. Since the first-second-thrid (you name it) drafts were a total disaster since I had that urge to kill China. But no, I won't leave her alone. I will do it to you but.. With leaving it with a cliffhanger... Oooh... I'm honestly not sure where it's going but what the heck, I wrote it, didn't I?**_

_**Skylair... You and my mom are the most important people that gave me the right urge to continue this devastating story, thanks so much again! So now I shall retreat... To my bed. Summer school starting tomorrow. Wish me luck. At least I'll be able to beware of some good old punches. ;]**_

_**-Your Tired Zombie Queen **_


	5. Puppies and Dark Eyes

China puffed heavily while she was walking down the street to a nearby park. She found sighing more elegant and more likely to her but lately, she couldn't afford with elegance. And still, someone was following her. And badly.

She held her cream white fur coat more tightly as the steps came closer. She made a little run that she would laugh to death if she watched how she managed it. But the situation was grim. The steps came closer. The steps were quick and little. And... Fluffy. China again made a little run as the puppies continued to follow her.

Oh crap.

But still, this was one of the few times China was amused. Especially after all she's been through lately. This was an important day. She sighed. She then walked into the park, following the gray rock road going across the fresh grass. She took a deep breath and exhaled. This plan was surely one of her best ones. It contained a lot less killing.

A man on a bike literally lost his bike when she entered. Another bike was killed. She glanced at him to make sure he was alright and sat down on a bank near a small lake filled with small lillypads. A pleasant smell of rain and grass filled her lungs. With some less pleasant puppy smell of course. It was still pleasant, she needed to admit that.

She tried to ignore the over used "pleasants" and leaned down to the stalker dogs. _Being sentimental isn't good China. Control yourself. _Oh how she missed them.

She ignored her burning eyes and tuned to the puppies again.

Alright they were cute. The little gang was glaring at her. She kept her frown to herself. She didn't know she could effect animals. She couldn't actually. That was the problem. Then it hit her. She took out her new leather pink bag and she actually wasn't looking forward to "kill" this one. She took out a sandwich with salami. The puppies drooled. She smiled and patted their little furry heads. She put the sandwich on the ground and watched the little puppies jump forward and make cute chewing sound effects. They knew how a good sandwich smells, didn't they?

She giggled quietly. She then started to chuckle. She sat back and rested her head on the top of the bank. In a blink of an eye, the chuckles turned into soft sobs and tears covered her pale cheeks.

She closed her eyes and continued crying. She didn't care about elegance now. Everything happened because of elegance and foolishness. Regret covered her entire body and she sobbed harder. In the peaceful atmosphere, where little boys and girls chased each other on the soft wet grass, this sudden change was chilling but it was, unusually, still very peaceful.

She slouched and covered her eyes with her hands. But she wasn't aware of the dark eyes watching her but this time, they were filled with something different than the last time she saw those eyes. Sadness.


End file.
